Hope
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Mudanças...Sempre havia visto um mundo cinza, mas o que o faria mudar de idéia? Seria apenas, a presença daquela seda cor de ouro? Ela o ensinaria a viver? Heero & Relena
1. Mudança I Desejar?

Título – Hope

Resumo – Mudanças...Sempre havia visto um mundo cinza, mas o que o faria mudar de idéia? Seria apenas, a presença daquela seda cor de ouro? Ela o ensinaria a viver? Heero & Relena

Música do fanfics – You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson)

Música do capítulo – Live To Tell (Madonna)

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence, embora eu aprecie muito a idéia de possuí-lo, mas, sou muito pobre para tal, então ficam eles lá com os lucros e eu, com o meu fanfics e meus reviews...

"_Um garoto que não sabia sorrir e uma garota que não sabia chorar..."_

Mudança 01 –Desejar?

-

-

Olhava o movimento da rua. Pessoas entrando e saindo das lojas, conversando animadas. Suspirou. Tudo tão diferente de onde havia vindo. Ali, naquela pequena cidade, o movimento era muito mais escasso do que na grande cidade de Tóquio.

Para ele, tudo havia perdido um pouco de sua cor original. Não que achasse que o mundo era um lugar colorido ou alegre, longe disso. Para dizer a verdade, havia perdido as esperanças.

Quando criança havia perdido sua mãe em um acidente de carro, e agora, aos dezesseis anos, perdia o pai em um assalto. Não me restou muito a não ser morar na casa de um tio distante.

A verdade é que era um garoto frio, desde criança, ao perder sua mãe no acidente, desaprendera a sorrir. Seu pai, sempre trabalhando, nunca tinha tempo para lhe dar atenção. Crescera por conta própria. Outro fato que deixava impressionar era o fato de ele não ter chorado no enterro de meu pai.

Não sentira tristeza, por isso não chorara. Por que chorar?

Sim, ele era frio e solitário, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar no fato. Diferente dos outros de sua idade, nunca fizera amigos na escola, preferia estudar.

Também nunca havia almejado algo, realmente. Poderia se dizer que era um morto na terra, não tinha uma vida. Não chorava, não sorria, não desejava...

Apenas deixava o tempo passar...

Como se sua vida não fosse sua e apenas assistisse como um telespectador. O que eu não esperava era que, ali, naquela pequena cidadezinha, tudo estava prestes a mudar...

Levantou cedo, afinal, acordar tarde não era um de seus costumes. Tudo lhe parecia normal, as roupas e caixas empilhadas no chão, porque não havia tido tempo de arrumar ainda. O quarto também era improvisado, mas também não se importava.

O que pretendia fazer naquele dia em que descia as escadas? Arrumaria um emprego. Já estava grande o suficiente e não daria trabalho para seus tios. Pelo menos, era o que tinha decidido.

-Ei! – Chama seu primo – Onde está indo? Pensei que fôssemos ver o colégio para você estudar!

-Tenho uma coisa mais importante para fazer, não posso fazer isso agora – E depois de uma rápida pausa em que colocava o agasalho – Faremos amanhã, está bem?

O primo, como não tinha com o que contrariar, apenas faz um aceno positivo, que é seguido da porta batendo com força.

Passou o dia a procurar um emprego, mas nada é tão fácil assim. Afinal de contas, ainda tinha dezesseis anos nas costas e um colégio para ir. Mas era um garoto persistente, não desistia tão fácil.

Acaba por achar um emprego simples em um lugar modesto, como garçom. Não era o melhor dos empregos, admitia, mas não era o pior, era honrado e poderia ser "independente" o máximo que pudesse de seus tios.

De fardo, já bastava ter sido um para seu pai.

Sim, pois no fundo, apesar de tudo, era isso que se considerava. Um fardo. Em primeiro lugar, um causador de dor, por se considerar culpado pela morte de sua mãe e em segundo lugar, um fardo pesado para seu pai, que morreu sem sequer ligar. Era isso que achava, mesmo que negasse até para si mesmo...

Começaria em breve...

Os dias se passaram tediosos. Conheceu o colégio, começou a estudar e também, a trabalhar. Os dias se passavam em preto e branco até aquele dia em especial...

Limpava as mesas como de costume, pegava os pratos, mandava para a cozinha, e foi em um desses costumeiros movimentos que minha vida mudou, drasticamente.

Entrando pela porta, uma garota. Linda, tinha que admitir, mas não foi isso que deteve sua atenção, e sim, os cabelos. Sim, os cabelos. Uma cor de palha, mas com uma aparência de fios de ouro, aparentavam ser macios e eram muito brilhantes. Compridos e de aparência pesada, cobriam-lhe as costas. Jorrados como uma cascata.

Sim, eram um objeto de admiração.

Foi então que sentiu uma coisa que achava não possuir: Curiosidade. Quem seria a dona de tão lindos fios?

Foi quando ouviu comentando, dois garçons ao seu lado, sobre a garota dos cabelos. Um caso impossível, diziam. A garota mais desejada da cidade. Filha de um dono de uma casa de danças. Ela, como tal era professora em tal casa. Tímida, com um pai muito severo, era impossível de se aproximar, era o que diziam.

"A garota dos cabelos de seda. Foi assim que a apelidei. Mas, tão logo ela veio, ela se foi, e eu, voltei para a minha vida sem cor".

Escola, trabalho, provas e obrigações. Sem nem um dia se esquecer de seus cabelos, e foi apenas depois de duas semanas que ele voltou a vê-la.

Trabalhava em seu turno da noite. Estava próximo de fechar a loja, só terminava os preparativos finais. Uma garoa fina caia lá fora. E foi quando ela entrou. Estava diferente daquele dia, tremia um pouco e estava molhada.

Foi então, ao atende-la que notou. Os olhos, azul-celeste, eram tristes e profundos, e por um momento, a encara-los, identificou-se com ela.

Ela lhe entregou o dinheiro. Sua mão tremia, não sabia dizer se era do frio ou alguma outra coisa. Pegou o dinheiro e, em um instante, ela havia desaparecido pela porta, mas, havia o deixado com o troco. Apressou-se em correr atrás dela.

A essa altura, ela atravessava a rua, descuidada, e, se não fosse por ele, teria sido atingida por um carro. A empurrou e caíram do outro lado. A chuva se intensificava.

Ela corou, um vermelho forte, fazendo seus lindos cabelos ficarem ainda mais belos e depois, correu, não disse uma palavra, nem um "obrigada" ou um "saia daqui..."

Novamente, se via, no dia seguinte, logo após o término das aulas, sentado em um banco do colégio. Aquele colégio era tão grande, que, mesmo se estudasse lá uma vida, ainda não seria capaz de conhecer todos que ali estudavam.

Mesmo após o sinal tocar, fez questão de permanecer sentado. Não tinha por que se levantar. Hoje não trabalharia, a lanchonete estava fechada, ainda pensava no que fazer, quando alguém se senta ao seu lado.

-O-obrigada... – Era ela, com seus lindos cabelos de seda e sua voz de veludo, que ele nunca havia escutado anteriormente.

-Não há de que... – Sorriu – Mas da próxima vez que for se jogar na frente de um carro certifique-se que ele está parado está certo?

Ela sorri, um sorriso tímido, porém encantador.

-Então... – Ela dá uma pausa, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa – O que você quer?

Ele não entende a pergunta, por isso, apenas fica olhando com cara de interrogação, com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

-Sabe...Por salvar a minha vida. Eu não tenho muito a oferecer, mas, tudo o que quiser, eu farei...

Achou aquilo um absurdo! O que ela esperava que ele dissesse? Mas então, se lembrou de seu único, verdadeiro e primeiro desejo. Levantou sua mão e levou, com todo o cuidado para o rosto dela, que tremia, amedrontada.

-Posso encostar em seus cabelos de seda, minha princesa? – Ela se admirou e mostrou a cara surpresa, seguida de um sorriso sincero.

Foi então que, realizando o seu primeiro desejo, encostou naqueles cabelos de seda. Tão macios quanto pareciam, tão sedosos quanto pareciam, cheirosos...Aquele dourado encantador...Os fios de ouro...

-Temo que ainda não nos apresentamos – Ela disse, assim que soltou seus cabelos – Meu nome é Relena, Relena Peacecraft...

-E eu sou Heero...Yuy!

E foi assim que, sem saber, sua vida deu sua primeira reviravolta. De muitas que nem imaginava que estavam por vir.

Para começo de conversa, no dia seguinte, tudo parecia ter uma cor a mais, uma cor especial. Parecia que, pela primeira vez ele via o vermelho ou o rosa.

Acordou seu primo, Duo, como fazia todas as manhãs, ouviu ele xingando e lançando almofadas na sua direção, desceu e, tranqüilamente tomou seu café.

Depois daquilo, foi para escola, como todos os outros dias, ouvindo Duo reclamar sobre os uniformes, sobre ter de acordar cedo, sobre a torrada estar queimada, sobre o seu cabelo, que estava seco, e muitas outras coisas, as quais Heero não prestou atenção em nenhuma.

As aulas passaram, uma por uma, uma mais monótona que a outra... E depois das aulas, o trabalho passou, igualmente monótono... Tudo parecia cada vez mais monótono e o tempo parecia demorar cada vez mais para passar.

Foi quando o tempo voltou a girar novamente, ela entrou pela porta, tinha um sorriso no rosto. Sorriu de volta. Foi quando ela se virou, e ele viu, em seu rosto, um enorme aranhão, parecia fundo. Preocupou-se, o que era aquilo?

Depois do seu turno, deviam ser quase oito horas quando saiu, direto para a mesa onde estava sentada.

-O que é isso no seu rosto? – Se aproximou, mas quando ia encostar na ferida, ela se afasta. Parecia desconfortável.

-Não se preocupe, estou bem, isso não é nada – Lhe sorriu – Mesmo!

Mesmo desconfiado, resolveu ignorar, se ela não queria lhe contar, ele que não iria forçá-la! Ainda por cima, o machucado já havia sido cuidado. Mas, alguma coisa tinha de estranho. Não sabia dizer o que era.

-Por que veio me ver? Achei que não viria hoje, me disse que tinha aula.

-Eu tinha, mas, com esse machucado no rosto não poderei dar aula por algum tempo. – Ela sorri, um sorriso triste e sem vida.

Abaixei a cabeça, preocupado e descrente. Não que quisesse que ela, de uma hora para a outra confiasse nele, mas queria, apenas, que percebesse sua genuína preocupação.

-Tudo bem, quer sair? – Perguntou, mudando de assunto, evitando se preocupar, evitando ver a verdade...

Saímos, fomos a uma sorveteria. Sabiam que, tomando sorvete perderiam a vontade de jantar, mas, na realidade, não se preocupavam com o fato. A verdade é que apenas queriam estar juntos, na companhia um do outro, mesmo calados, era apenas isso.

-E então, o que tem de interessante para me contar sobre você? – Perguntei, me sentando ao seu lado, em um banquinho de praça

-Não há nada interessante para se saber sobre mim, não sou uma pessoa interessante... – Ela dá uma pausa, olha para as estrelas e prossegue – E você? O que tem para me dizer?

-Também não sou uma pessoa interessante...

Mentiam, sim, mentiam. Na verdade eram parecidos, sofredores, mártires. Sofriam calados, jamais pensando em revelar seus segredos pútridos que lhes tiravam o sono todos os dias.

-Engraçado – Ela continua a olhar o céu enquanto fala

-O que? – Perguntou, agora, também a olhar as estrelas, que brilhavam, felizes acima de nossas cabeças.

-Por um momento... – Ela pára e o encara – Pensei que estivesse morta

Olhou para ela descrente, não sabia o que falar, mas aí, as palavras certas o atingem, como um raio, transmitindo tudo o que pensava e sentia naquele momento.

-Nós dois achamos, nunca pensei que saberia o que é... _Almejar_...

E foi assim o seu primeiro beijo. Depois disso, seus lábios se aproximaram, as respirações pesadas, ofegantes. Os lábios se encontrando, primeiro, um contato leve, como um teste, que logo se tornou mais necessitado. Por instinto, as bocas se abriram, procurando um maior contato. Logo as línguas começaram a disputar por espaço, em bocas tão pequenas.

Sim, e foi com aquela garota de cabelos dourados que aprendeu a desejar, primeiro, o toque dos cabelos, e depois, algo mais, que não sabia como definir. Algo que o deixava preocupado e fazia seu peito apertar. Era tudo tão novo, o que estava a sentir?

E, pela primeira vez, sentiu o seu peito esquentar, um sentimento cálido, complexo e... _Diferente_... Seria uma... _Mudança?_

* * *

Pensei que nunca mais estaria aqui para conversar com vocês!  
Confesso que tive problemas de todos os tipos, desde imaginação, até estudos, considerando que esse é o meu último ano, e também o temido ano de vestibular! uu  
Não gosto nem de pensar no assunto...  
De qualquer forma, essa fic estava no meu computador desde 2005, 2006 e só agora tive ânimo de terminá-la! xD  
Ela tem quatro capítulo e já está completa!  
Espero que gostem, pois ela me deu um trabalho e tanto!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

25.07.2008


	2. Mudança II Confiar?

Título – Hope

Resumo – Mudanças...Sempre havia visto um mundo cinza, mas o que o faria mudar de idéia? Seria apenas, a presença daquela seda cor de ouro? Ela o ensinaria a viver? Heero & Relena

Música do fanfics – You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson)

Música do capítulo – Tired of Being Alone (Tarja Turunen)

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence, embora eu aprecie muito a idéia de possuí-lo, mas, sou muito pobre para tal, então ficam eles lá com os lucros e eu, com o meu fanfics e meus reviews...

"_Um garoto que não sabia sorrir e uma garota que não sabia chorar..."_

Mudança 02 – Confiar?

-

-

Um quarto pode ser prisão perpétua? É possível sentir a eternidade passar?

Agora, sentada em seu quarto enquanto via a chuva cair, apenas deixava seus pensamentos vagarem...Sentada naquela janela, naquele dia frio, sentia a eternidade passar...

Seria a chuva... Lágrimas derramadas pelos céus?

Gostaria de ser uma borboleta azul, com liberdade, que voa pelo gigantesco céu azul...

Lembra-se...Naquela época também chovia. Era a única coisa que se recordava. Chovia muito mesmo, o céu estava escuro. Depois disso, tudo ficava branco e se lembrava de andar nos corredores de uma escola.

Nunca se lembrava de ter chorado, passando por todas as lembranças de sua vida... Não havia chorado nem uma vez. Sempre foi forte, sofreu sozinha e escondeu seus sentimentos no fundo de seu coração.

Isso fez com que tivesse a ilusão de força, de uma quase independência. A criação de uma máscara, fria como mármore, quando na verdade, seu coração sangrava e implorava por socorro. Não saberia dizer se ainda sentia dor.

Todos os seus sentimentos eram um só, uma coisa ruim impregnada em si como uma praga! Sentia-se culpada, e escondia tudo o que sentia de todos, sabia que ninguém poderia ajudá-la...

Ninguém até ele aparecer... Aparecer e virar seu mundo do avesso, a fazer se sentir viva novamente, mesmo que ainda maculada, a fazer sentir algo diferente de tudo o que havia sentido até agora, como uma luz cálida que iluminava seu quarto escuro.

Deu um leve sorriso sozinha ao pensar nisso, finalmente uma luz, uma escapatória! A esconderia e protegeria de toda as formas que pudesse! Nem que para isso tivesse de entrar em perigo!

Ouve o barulho da porta distante, já sabia o que esperar, e, pela primeira vez teve a coragem de fazer algo que jamais tinha feito até então! Levantou-se sem nenhum ruído e cuidadosamente saiu pela porta do doujo, fugindo como um peixe foge da rede em uma pescaria.

Andava meio perdida pelas luzes acesas da pequena cidade. Casais de namorados se encontravam em bancos de praças, abraçados. Há um tempo atrás, jamais notaria aquelas pessoas ali, passaria por elas sem não ao menos se dar conta de sua existência.

Seria estranho se comparasse a si mesma com um animal, que só vê um mundo em tons de cinza? E que agora, nem que fosse apenas por um breve momento de vislumbre, estava vendo o mundo pelas cores que ele realmente tem?

Pára em frente a uma doçaria olhando as pessoas trabalhando lá dentro, ocupadas demais para repararem uns nos outros.

Olha para o céu vendo que a fina chuva já havia cessado e que agora já era possível contemplar as estrelas, cintilantes, reluzindo para quem parasse para vê-las.

Por um momento se perguntou por que nunca parara para fazê-lo... Tão imersa estava em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma mão se aproximou delicadamente de seu ombro para chamá-la. Leva um susto se virando rapidamente, retraída.

-Desculpe-me, não queria assustá-la, apenas não sabia que você parava essa hora da noite para olhar as estrelas.

Novamente sente seu coração se aquecer, a fazendo sorrir de leve...

-Heero... – Antes que percebesse seu nome havia escapado de seus lábios. Foi então que percebeu uma coisa que nunca antes havia reparado, os olhos dele eram brilhantes, tinham a cor do céu à noite, um azul profundo e apesar de tomados por uma profunda e conhecida tristeza que até agora só ela reconhecera, brilhavam com algo diferente, algo que no momento ela não soube o que era, algo que não existia quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, o que seria aquilo?

-Gostaria de um acompanhante minha dama? – Ele tinha um sorriso carinhoso no rosto, do tipo que ela não via há muito tempo. Apenas assentiu, se deixando conduzir – Quer um pedaço de bolo? – Olha a vitrine, mas apenas lhe sorri, declinando a proposta.

Passearam um longo tempo em silêncio, apenas a aproveitar um a companhia do outro, se entendiam sem a necessidade de palavras.

Quando o relógio da praça central já quase batia dez horas, acabaram por ficar com fome e foram a um pequeno restaurante.

O lugar era iluminado por velas, tendo apenas uma luminária no centro, o que criava um ambiente aconchegante. No exterior havia um jardim que ficava ao lado de um pequeno lago, onde mesas também eram postas para quem quisesse comer ao ar livre.

Havia também um palco perto do lago onde era tocada música ao vivo, e perto de tal, o chão era feito de madeira para que as pessoas pudessem dançar se assim desejassem.

Jantaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando do ambiente acolhedor que era oferecido.

Tão distraída estava pela música e pelas pessoas em volta que não repara Heero se levantando, só o vendo quando pára a sua frente, levando um pequeno susto.

-Desculpe-me, não queria assustá-la novamente – Seu olhar era tão intenso que era possível mergulhar nele e se perder por longos instantes – Gostaria de dançar? – Ele parecia sem jeito assim como ela, que corou um pouco e depois apenas lhe sorriu, aceitando o seu convite e sendo levada pela mão para o centro do local de danças, onde agora, apenas dois casais dançavam.

-Entre todos, por que me viu? – Era algo que tinha que saber, mesmo sem saber por que necessitava daquela resposta. Ele pareceu pensar sobre a sua pergunta por um instante para depois voltar a encará-la com seus olhos profundos.

-Porque você tinha as mesmas cores que eu... O seu mundo era igual ao meu... – Sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, não sabia por que, mas sentia, o segurou por sua manga com força, tentando prender as lágrimas dentro de si, eles então param de dançar e ele simplesmente a abraça com força, como se entendesse pelo que passava, como se visse através dela pelo que ela realmente era e não aquilo que se deixava mostrar, uma casca vazia.

Foi então que sentiu uma coisa nunca sentida antes, um sentimento de proteção, enquanto ele a embalava cuidadosamente entre seus braços. E aquilo passava confiança e força para que seguisse em frente.

O seu rosto estava afundado em sua camisa preta, escondido por medo de que viesse a cair em lágrimas. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, não saberiam dizer exatamente quanto, mas foi uma das melhores sensações de sua vida.

Sentiu-se mais calma e a vontade de chorar aos poucos passava naquele toque quente e carinhoso, podendo corresponder o abraço por alguns instantes antes de o mesmo ser cessado.

Sentiu-o levantar seu rosto com cuidado e acariciá-lo com as pontas dos dedos, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana, delicada e que precisa de cuidados porque a qualquer instante pudesse ser quebrada. E por um minuto, sentiu-se importante para alguém.

Ele a encarava, parecia que via no fundo de sua alma, despindo-a da sua máscara, a tanto tempo colocada, a sufocava com aquela sensação de ser descarada daquela forma que nunca antes havia sido. Será que ele conseguia ler o que pensava naquele momento? Se não, seus olhos mentiam muito bem.

Seus rostos se aproximaram até seus narizes se encontrarem.

Ele beijou sua bochecha direita e depois sua testa em uma espécie de ritual que se faz a algo sagrado e respeitável. Ela fechou os olhos apenas sentindo aquele turbilhão de emoções que ele passava, aquela sinfonia de cores que sentia.

Sente-o beijar seus olhos e por fim, sua boca.

Suas bocas se encontravam em um toque cálido e quente, a boca dele tinha um gosto amargo que contrastava com a sua em um sabor agridoce.

Ele coloca a mão em sua nuca enroscando seus dedos aos seus cabelos e ela sorri durante o beijo, fazendo o mesmo.

Separam-se voltando a se encarar carinhosamente.

Perguntava-se por que ele seria o único a fazê-la sentir-se daquele jeito...Como se pudesse ser compreendida e como se merecesse estar viva, será que ele sentia o mesmo? Pensou que realmente gostaria que ele se sentisse.

Puxa-a pela mão para que voltassem para a mesa, a noite parecia voar, não porque conversavam muito, mas pelo simples prazer de estarem juntos, se perguntava quanto tempo aquele conto de fadas duraria? Pegou-se desejando que pudesse durar para sempre...

Ele a acompanhou até sua casa e se despediram com a promessa de se veriam no dia seguinte, na aula de dança dada por ela, para que ele a assistisse, enquanto com seus suaves e pequenos pés de dançarina, ensinava seus alunos, as danças de origem oriental.

Entrou em casa com passos leves de bailarina, não queria em hipótese alguma ser descoberta. O seu quarto estava escuro como quando o deixara antes de sair.

Sentia-se feliz, como se nada pudesse estragar seu momento de contentamento... Doce e gostosa ilusão que ama de nos pregar peças.

Os olhos que a encaravam, brilhantes na escuridão trataram de revelar seu dono sem delongas.

-Posso saber onde estava? – A voz era fria e rígida e estremece só de ouvi-la.

-Eu estava... – Não consegue terminar a sentença, encarando o chão, sabia que aquilo aconteceria, nada do que é bom dura para sempre, havia aprendido aquilo nos poucos anos de vida que tinha.

-Pequena vagabunda! Desonrando o nome de nossa família assim como a desgraçada da sua mãe! – Em poucos instantes sente-se ir de encontro ao chão e o gosto de sangue na sua boca.

Sente um chute atingindo seu estômago. O gosto de metal misturado ao salgado de lágrimas, um gosto que, para a pequena dama era tão tradicional que estaria acostumada se pudesse.

Suas costelas estalam quando alguém pisa nelas sem piedade alguma, seu cabelo é puxado e ouve sua própria voz gritando contra sua vontade. Era como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar, se fechando em uma concha, se protegendo da dor pela qual seu corpo passava, como se fosse alguém assistindo a dolorosa cena de longe...

Agora a parede estava atrás da moça, gelando seu corpo, se misturando ao seu sangue... Não havia tido tempo de perceber quando ele a chutara com tanta força a ponto de a fazer ir tão longe...

-Por favor... – A voz implorativa saía tão fraca, não passando de um sussurro – Pare...

Não sabia o quanto já havia apanhado ou quanto tempo havia se passado desde que começara, sempre perdia a noção do tempo nesses momentos.

Sabia que ele gritava alguma coisa, mas já não tinha a capacidade de assimilar o que ele pudesse estar dizendo.

Seu kimono estava rasgado, podia sentir...E caía dos seus ombros, a deixando exposta.

E então finalmente alcança a paz, a luz pequena que seu coração sempre trancafiava a sete chaves bem lá no fundo para que ninguém descobrisse e a roubasse...

Um instante antes de desfalecer deixando-se ser carregada para a escuridão, pensa em Heero, seu sorriso e seus olhos tristes...

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, se encontrava perdida, onde estava mesmo, o que fazia?

Senta-se no chão de madeira olhando para sua roupa de seda, rasgada e cheia de sangue... Agora se lembrava do que ocorrera.

Levanta-se com dificuldade, sentido seus pulmões reclamarem para respirar. Caminha pesadamente para o banheiro, logo entrando no chuveiro vendo o sangue escorrer pelo ralo.

Enquanto se banhava pensava sobre traumas...Pensava no por que de depois de um grande trauma, as pessoas esquecerem-se de tudo o que aconteceu naquela época? E se isso seria uma benção ou uma maldição... Um tempo de sua vida, perdido para sempre. A vida já é curta demais para ser perdida...Mas, será que valeria a pena se lembrar?

Pensava que gostaria de esquecer tudo o que sofria sempre...Particularmente não gostaria de se lembrar, mas esquecendo...Esqueceria também Heero, isso seria um preço alto demais a se pagar, será que valeria a pena? E se o esquecesse, por que continuaria a viver?

Andava arrastando-se para fora do banheiro, vestindo-se com uma roupa simples, um vestido preto que alcançava seus joelhos e era sem manga. Olhava para suas roupas ensangüentadas, o que faria com elas?

Ouve o barulho da porta de seu quarto sendo arrastada, abrindo-se e ela se assusta, levantando os olhos com velocidade, mas quando vê quem se encontrava a sua frente, seu terror aumenta. O que ele fazia ali?

-Heero? O que faz aqui? – Sua voz tremia sem que pudesse controlá-la, não queria que ele a visse naquele estado.

-Eu vim como prometido, mas sua aula foi cancelada! – Seus olhos eram penetrantes, mas duros e insensíveis, diferentes do que eram no dia anterior.

As defesas da dama eram nulas contra seu olhar gélido e sua frieza, aquilo doeu, doeu mais do que a dor que sentia em seu corpo, pôde senti-la em seu âmago.

-O que aconteceu com você? – A indiferença dele que a matava. Olha para seu corpo e sente vergonha do que vê, logo tentando alcançar a toalha para se esconder, mas ele é mais rápido e segura seu pulso.

Tremia tanto que não conseguia se manter em pé. O olhava com terror nos olhos, o que pensaria dela agora? A garota fraca que não passa de uma vagabunda e que não consegue fazer nada direito?... Parece que ele nota seu olhar e pela primeira vez assusta-se. A abraça e a garota de cabelos dourados começa a chorar, desesperada, sentia tanta vergonha de si mesma, que tudo o que queria era sumir dali, para qualquer lugar, Heero não podia vê-la daquele jeito! Fraca e desprotegida, em uma verdade nua e cruel.

Ele a abraça com mais força segurando sua cintura. A dama soluçava, desesperançada.

-Relena, o que ele fez com você? – Sua voz era preocupada, grave, e a voz era do Heero que ela conhecia e havia se apegado.

Dois desconhecidos, unidos pela tênue linha do destino, vidas delicadas, tão facilmente estraçalhadas pelas crueldades do mundo, aprendendo a viver cada dia através das mentiras e maldades do mundo.

Por que estavam ali? Nenhum dos dois sabia, estavam apenas aproveitando aquilo que lhes era dado.

E então por fim, Relena, aos poucos se entregou aquele pequeno refúgio que encontrara, relaxando e se deixando ser abraçada, naquele solene momento, guardado pela eternidade, fechou os olhos e ali ficou, permitindo o tempo passar, sem ao menos se mexer.

-Heero... – Levantou seus braços com dificuldade alcançando sua nuca, correspondendo seu abraço e mexendo de leve em seus cabelos rebeldes, em um real ato de _confiança_, nunca antes sentida por ela...

* * *

Olá, desculpem-me a demora, mas quando tive o tempo de publicar, acabei esquecendo! :D  
Memória de girico é uma coisa!  
De qualquer forma, aí está o capítulo da Lena, espero que gostem...

Antes de ir, obrigada a: **Lica**, **Co-Star**, **Scath**, **Winry**, **Rayara-chan **e a **Patilion**.

Sem vocês, provavelmente esta fic jamais chegaria aqui...  
Obrigada mesmo, de coração

Até o próximo capítulo!  
Beijossss

26.08.08


	3. Mudança III Amar?

Título – Hope

Resumo – Mudanças...Sempre havia visto um mundo cinza, mas o que o faria mudar de idéia? Seria apenas, a presença daquela seda cor de ouro? Ela o ensinaria a viver? Heero & Relena

Música do fanfics – You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson)

Música do capítulo – See Me In Shadow (Delain)

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence, embora eu aprecie muito a idéia de possuí-lo, mas, sou muito pobre para tal, então ficam eles lá com os lucros e eu, com o meu fanfics e meus reviews...

"_Um garoto que não sabia sorrir e uma garota que não sabia chorar..."_

Mudança 03 – Amar?

-

-

Depois disso Heero se tornou cada vez mais frio e distante, fazendo a bela dama perder toda e qualquer esperança que possuía na vida.

Sabia que o tempo reservado aos dois estava acabando, não sabia como, mas apenas sabia. Aquilo a deixava nervosa e desconcentrada de seus deveres diários.

Heero era tudo o que possuía, tudo o que queria, tudo o que _amava_... Desde quando aprendera a amá-lo? Não saberia dizer, mas o que sabia é que sem ele sua vida, que agora havia achado seu sentido em continuar, perderia todo o seu sentido.

O amor é um sentimento complicado... Invade sua vida tomando posse de tudo o que você possui, sem se importar se você quer aquilo ou não. Clama para si toda a atenção de seu dia, fazendo com que a pessoa passe o dia inteiro, ou grandes porções desse desejando estar com a pessoa amada.

E quando você finalmente a encontra, como se já não bastasse, seu coração acelera, deixando você em um nervosismo sem igual, você não sabe o que dizer ou ao certo como agir. Sente as velhas borboletas a rolarem no estômago e seus pés a saírem do chão...

Você passa a se preocupar com o que essa pessoa pensa e o que ela sente, prestando atenção em tudo o que ela diz, como se só ela importasse, muitas vezes se esquecendo de seus deveres e obrigações, apenas para divagar ou para estar com aquela pessoa.

Essa seria uma ótima definição de amor para a pequena e frágil Relena, se não fosse o fato de ela ter de esconder esse amor.

Não podia suspirar pelos cantos, nem ao menos se distrair no que estava fazendo.

E como a pessoa que amava se via cada vez mais distante dela, cada vez mais frio e fechado, a única coisa que sentia crescer em seu peito era o sentimento de mais profundo desespero.

E tudo graças àquele dia, se não fosse por esse, tudo estaria bem... Tudo graças a seu medo de um dia terem de estar separados.

"_-Relena, você tem de relatar isso a alguém, ele não pode continuar a tratá-la dessa maneira, ele pode acabar te matando. – Era visível o tom de urgência em sua voz, algo que não poderia ser silenciado..._

_-Mas Heero, se eu o fizesse, e partisse daqui, para onde iria? – A verdade é que tinha medo, não de não ter para onde ir, que no momento era a menor de suas preocupações, mas medo de não mais poder estar ao lado de quem se ama._

_-Esse não é o problema, se isso acontecesse, você poderia vir morar na casa de meus tios até ter um lugar melhor, é uma opção mais aceitável do que a que você se encontra agora..._

_-Se você insiste tanto Heero, eu te peço que espere... Espere ao menos até que eu me arranje antes de fazê-lo..._

_-E como você pretende fazer isso? – Agora era possível ver a irritação em sua voz, algo de quem não gosta de receber um não._

_-Eu... – Faz uma pausa, pensativa – Eu me arranjarei... Apenas prometa que esperará... – O olhou nos olhos com esperança e um tom de coragem nunca antes usado por ela. Ele a encarou de forma igualmente corajosa e então soltou um suspiro de descaso._

_-Se é assim que você quer... – Sua voz possuía um tom provocativo, quase agressivo... Um tom que ele antes nunca usara para se dirigir a ela."_

Sabia que era essa promessa que a afastava de seu amor, mas ainda assim, era covarde demais para fazer algo a respeito.

E se seu pai não fosse preso? E se ele fosse atrás de Heero?

Tais pensamentos a seguiam, não importando onde ela estivesse. Durante a noite, tinha sonhos horríveis, dos quais ela não se lembrava pela manhã, quando acordava, ainda cansada e com lágrimas no rosto.

E mais do que tudo sentia saudades de Heero, do seu toque... De sua proteção, de suas mãos quentes contra as suas.

Sua ternura esquentava o coração da pequena jovem, e ela não queria perder isso, não quando havia aprendido a dar tanto valor ao que tinha.

Os machucados e arranhões acumulados em seu corpo já não a incomodavam mais, nem os xingamentos que eram acompanhados todas as vezes que eram feitos.

A única coisa que realmente importava era ele! Fechava os olhos e o via em sua mente, em sua perfeita e mortal, rara beleza. Seus olhos tristes e profundos, os únicos que conseguiam entendê-la.

Suspirou olhando pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez, pela janela do pequeno restaurante em que Heero trabalhava. O lugar estava quieto, o movimento estava baixo. Desvia seus olhos, discretamente, arriscando espiar o que Heero fazia, mas quando o fez ele a encarou de volta, fazendo-a desviar os olhos e voltar para a janela, suspirando novamente.

O tempo passou lentamente, sem que a pequena loira percebesse.

Surpresa, Relena sente os braços de Heero se colocando em volta dela, a abraçando por detrás da cadeira, carinhoso e protetor. Apenas relaxa, imóvel, sentindo o toque daquele que amava.

Ele beija seu pescoço, delicadamente e a dama suspira.

-Apenas lembre-se de uma coisa... – A voz dele saía rouca e aveludada – Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça.

Nós últimos dias, todas as vezes que ouvia aquela declaração de Heero, sentia-se subitamente insegura e sua garganta fechava, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar.

Algo em seu tom o denunciava, algo que dizia adeus, a machucando cada vez que declarava aquelas palavras delicadas, mas ainda assim todas às vezes escondia seu choro, e apenas o deixava prosseguir.

Ia virar-se para beija-lo, mas ele levanta-se, soltando seus braços dela, e se afastando.

-Vamos embora? – Sua voz era indiferente, o que a machucava – Eu te acompanho até em casa...

Os dois andaram em silêncio enquanto Heero a levava de volta para a casa. O silêncio era incomodante e quase a sufocava. Por que ele estava tratando-a daquela forma?

Como se ela fosse quebrar, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana...Aquilo a deixava desconfortável, era perto dele, unicamente, que ela encontrava seu refúgio e podia, finalmente agir como ela mesma.

Os dois pararam em frente ao doujo em silêncio, nenhum deles fazendo menção de se mover.

-Eu acho que deveria ir indo... – Heero diz, se virando, voltando-se para a rua e voltando a caminhar lentamente, mas Relena, tomada por um impulso, corre atrás dele e o abraça, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Por favor, não faça isso Heero... – Estava desesperada e nem ao menos sabia por quê.

Queria apenas poder continuar a ouvir a voz aveludada de Heero enquanto eles conversaram, queria apenas sua companhia.

O rapaz parece não entender se virando para encarar a moça, surpreso ao perceber que ela chorava.

-Por favor, Heero, não vá... – A voz dela saía em um fio, e ela abaixa a cabeça, escondendo seus olhos e com eles, seu choro.

-Relena... – Ele tinha um tom carinhoso enquanto falava – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – Ele levantou o rosto dela, beijando-o com ternura e voltando a encará-la – Não enquanto você precisar de mim ao seu lado... Estarei aqui...

Ela levantou o rosto, manhosa o encarando nos olhos.

-Você me promete? – E por um momento ela viu, um pequeno hesitar em seus olhos, que desapareceu logo em seguida.

-É lógico que eu prometo... – E ele a beija de novo, suave e docemente – Bobinha...

Heero a abraça, colocando seus braços em torno da delicada cintura de Relena, e ela suspira...

Naquele dia, Heero deixa a loira em sua casa com um peso nas costas.

O que ele estava prestes a fazer era certo? Era o mais correto ou ele estaria enganado? Tinha medo daquilo... Medo de errar e perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Mal conseguiu dormir com tais pensamentos atormentando sua mente, e quando finalmente foi vitorioso em sua luta, seus sonhos eram todos escuros e sombrios.

Acordou atormentado, e mal prestou atenção na escola, assim como procurou evitar os olhos de Relena, fato que pareceu fazer com que a loira ficasse nervosa, quase aos prantos.

Tudo aconteceria naquela noite, que chegou mais rápido do que esperava, do que queria.

Estava em seu quarto, terminando seus deveres, quando ouviu o barulho da campainha, e o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta, logo seguido de uma conversação.

Heero levantou-se suspirando e pôs-se a descer as escadas, lentamente.

-Você é o amigo de minha sobrinha? – Ouve alguém dizer, e pode ter certeza que havia sido visto.

-Sou eu sim – Limita-se a responder, chegando ao final da escada, e avistando uma altiva moça sentada em um sofá na sala a seu lado. – Sou Heero Yuy, muito prazer.

A moça se apresenta com simpatia, não deixando de notar o quanto o moreno tinha um olhar profundo e triste.

Devia muito a ele, sabia disso, e estava realmente muito grata por tudo o que ele tinha feito.

-Eu sempre soube que ele não prestava, mas Sayuki nunca me ouviu, ela sempre me ignorava dizendo o quanto ele era maravilhoso e a fazia feliz, embora eu sempre suspeitei que ele batesse nela.

O silêncio era total na sala, com todos os participantes a prestar atenção a narrativa da senhora.

Ela era tia de Relena, irmã da mãe dessa e havia vindo para levá-la com ela, para a grande e tão agitada Tóquio.

O coração de Heero doía ao pensar nisso... Será que Relena o perdoaria? Tinha certeza de estar fazendo o melhor para ela, mas será que ela saberia disso?

Sabia que se falasse com ela, a mesma jamais concordaria...

Se pudesse, também ficaria ao seu lado para sempre, mas sabia que o melhor para ela naquele momento não era isso!

Mas não era só por isso... Tinha uma parte de si, mesmo que egoísta que não se revelasse, que queria se provar digno dela...Tinha de mostrar a ela seu valor, assim como mostrar o dela, mostrar de não precisavam um do outro para viver, que eram fortes o suficiente, mesmo sozinhos, e sabia disso mais do que gostaria de ter consciência.

Imagina a casa de Relena naquele momento...Seu desespero em meio a tantos policiais... Talvez devesse ter ido junto...

Assim que a história da tia de Relena terminou, todos ficaram em silêncio, como que esperando o próximo passo.

Não sabia se deveria ter contado o que acontecia com a moça para sua família, mas não teve outro jeito, e pareceu ser o mais sensato a se fazer... Os pensamentos de que Relena não o perdoaria pelo que fez não saíam de sua mente, atormentando-o.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta, novamente. Sente seu coração bater mais forte, antes de parecer parar dentro de seu peito.

Corre para a porta, já sabendo o que esperar quando a abrisse, e não se decepciona ao fazê-lo.

Um policial estava lá parado, de farda, ao lado de uma menina delicada, cuja altura só chegava abaixo de seus ombros.

Parecia assustada, mas nenhuma lágrima caía de seus olhos magoados.

Heero sente uma dor em seu coração ao vê-la daquela forma, não se demorando em abraçá-la com desespero, fazendo-a assustar-se.

-Heero... – Chama por ele com uma voz fraca, respondendo ao abraço. Os dois ficam ali, sentido o aroma um do outro.

O rapaz acariciava os cabelos sedosos, detentores de sua atenção em seu primeiro encontro. Lembrava-se tão bem... Como poderia se esquecer?

Suspira fundo, ao que parecia ser a décima vez em tão longo dia.

-O que houve? – Ouve a voz de veludo da pessoa que amava, perguntando.

Então apenas a conduz pela mão, se despedindo do policial, até a sala, onde todos aguardavam, pacientes.

-Relena, querida! – A tia levanta-se, correndo em sua direção para abraçá-la – Senti tanto a sua falta querida! Não pude acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mesmo depois de ouvir tudo!

A garota dos fios dourados sentia-se assustada. O que sua tia fazia ali? Será que ela... De repente tudo parece fazer sentido em sua mente!

O distanciamento de Heero, seu olhar de culpa na despedida de dias atrás... Seu tom de voz triste, sem que ela soubesse o motivo.

Tudo parecia fazer sentido agora!

Mas se Heero havia feito aquilo, ele a queria longe? Balança a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos, já sabendo a resposta.

A conduziram para um quarto, falando algo sobre estar cansada, embora na verdade estivesse agitada demais para dormir. O pensamento de ter de separar-se de Heero cortava seu coração.

Deitada na cama imaginava como seria sua vida sem ele, tudo voltado ao preto e branco...Sentia um buraco em seu coração crescendo.

Levanta-se não conseguindo mais permanecer deitada, sentindo-se desesperada demais para isso.

Caminha com cautela, com medo de acordar alguém de fora, abrindo a porta e em seguida, dando um pulo de susto para trás, cobrindo a boca para não gritar.

-Heero, o que faz aqui? – Sussurra, baixinho.

-Eu... – Dá uma pausa, como se pensasse no que responder, bagunçando os cabelos – Estava cogitando se entrava ou não, estava com medo de que você já estivesse dormindo... Aliás, por que você não está?

-Não conseguia dormir... – Respondeu a loira, em um fio de voz, abaixando a cabeça e permitindo que a franja lhe cobrisse a expressão. O silêncio que se seguiu era frio e estranho, até agora desconhecido entre eles, e para acabar com tal sentimento, Heero foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Ahn... Gostaria de um chocolate quente? – Já se virava no corredor para seguir a direção das escadas, mas sente Relena abraçando-o por trás.

-Por que Heero? Por que? – Lágrimas pesadas vinham a seus olhos com uma velocidade tão grande, revelando seu desespero eminente, trancado antes em seu interior. – Agora que estava...A gente... Eu tinha... – Mas as lágrimas a impediam de formar uma frase completa e terminar um pensamento conexo.

-Hey... – Ele se vira, abraçando-a, embalando-a – Calma, calma... Estou apenas fazendo o que é melhor pra você...

-Se estar separada de você é o melhor para mim, não o quero... – Murmura a garota, escondendo seu rosto no peito do moreno, molhando sua blusa.

-Calma Relena – Ele levanta seu rosto e a encara, profundamente, limpando algumas das lágrimas que escorriam do rosto de boneca. – Não quero que fiquemos separados também, mas é o que é melhor para você... E eu prometi que sempre a protegeria, não importando como... E se esse é o melhor jeito, é assim que farei...

-Mas, mas...Como conseguirei...?

Heero a beija apaixonadamente, tomando seus lábios com violência, como se aquilo fosse tudo de que precisava para sobreviver, como se aquilo fosse tudo que ambos precisavam naquele momento... Um do outro...

Relena o abraçava com força enquanto se beijavam. Separam-se, olhando um para o outro, decorando cada detalhe, um do rosto do outro.

-Então apenas prometa que não será para sempre... Não saberia viver sem você... – As lágrimas não cessavam, apenas ficando mais grossas e fortes, à medida que vinham.

-Apenas confie em mim, confie em você mesma! Enquanto nós existirmos no mesmo mundo, jamais estaremos sozinhos, mesmo que separados... E se algum dia você achar que é demais para você agüentar, me chame que aparecerei na mesma hora! Jamais deixarei algo acontecer com você, jamais... – E assim ele a abraçou com mais força, tentando passar um sentimento de confiança – E acredite, apenas acredite, pois enquanto estivermos aqui, sempre acharei um jeito de te encontrar, e não importa como, acharei um jeito de ficar com você...

A moça havia parado de chorar, apenas o rosto molhado como vestígio, e o encarava, séria.

-Promete, que não importando como, virá me encontrar? E que, se for demais para eu agüentar, você virá ao meu encontro?

-É uma promessa... – Responde, beijando-a, dessa vez com ternura, jamais largando mão de abraçá-la, fechando os olhos, tentando recordar sempre de seu cheiro e textura, com medo de que ele próprio não conseguisse agüentar a distância.

Mas a verdade era que os dois sabiam que, na vida de uma pessoa, são poucas as pessoas realmente importantes, e são menos ainda as que são permanentes, mas que eram permanentes, um na vida do outro, e que não importava a distância entre eles ou o tempo em que permanecessem separados, uma hora, não importava como ou quando, teriam de aprender a viver sozinhos, aprender a viver com eles mesmos, e mesmo que antes não tivessem um motivo para levantar e lutar por eles mesmos, agora eles tinham, e por mais que gostassem de ficar juntos, precisavam aprender a ficar de pé sozinhos, um pelo outro, para serem bons o suficiente um para o outro, para virarem pessoas com quem o outro pudesse contar em todas as horas, que não estivessem sempre quebrados, precisando de ajuda, como sabiam que fariam se estivessem juntos...

E então, enquanto um aprendesse a ficar de pé sozinho, o outro estaria fazendo o mesmo, e se não pudessem agüentar, lembrariam um do outro e tentariam seguir em frente, porque nunca se esqueceriam de que quando fossem fortes o bastante, se reencontrariam... E então, nunca mais precisariam se separar...

E assim, os dois se despedem, prontos para começar uma nova jornada, para batalhar por um novo amanhã, para provarem a si mesmos que conseguiriam, e para se provarem dignos um do outro.

E no dia seguinte, não se despediram, sabendo que se caso se encontrassem novamente, não seriam capazes de se separar.

E à medida que o carro de Relena se distanciava, ela já não mais chorava, mas sabia que teria de ser forte se quisesse encontrar Heero de novo.

Sabia que tudo ia ficar bem, e que conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinha, pois não importava o que acontecesse, sempre teria o amor ao seu lado, para que se levantasse e seguisse para um novo amanhã, cheio de esperança e luz...

* * *

Obrigada a **Lica**, **Co-Star**, **Rayara-chan**, **anzula**, **Adriana**, **Lais** e **Winry**... ^^  
Obrigada meninas, sem vocês essa estória não seria possível...  
O próximo capítulo é pequeno e é apenas a finalização, o desfecho...  
Espero que gostem!  
E antes de ir, desejo a todas um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo maravilhoso, felicidades a todas vocês e muito obrigada pelo sempre presente, incentivo! ^^  
Beijos e até a próxima! ^^

**21.12.08**


	4. Mudança IV Esperança

Título – Hope

Resumo – Mudanças...Sempre havia visto um mundo cinza, mas o que o faria mudar de idéia? Seria apenas, a presença daquela seda cor de ouro? Ela o ensinaria a viver? Heero & Relena

Música do fanfics – You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson)

Música do capítulo – The Call (Regina Spektor)

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence, embora eu aprecie muito a idéia de possuí-lo, mas, sou muito pobre para tal, então ficam eles lá com os lucros e eu, com o meu fanfics e meus reviews...

"_Um garoto que não sabia sorrir e uma garota que não sabia chorar..."_

Mudança 04 – Esperança

-

-

_"It started out as a feeling,  
which then grew into a hope,  
which then turned into a quiet thought,  
which then turned into a quiet word,  
and then that word grew louder and louder  
'til it was a battle cry:  
I'll come back when you call me,  
no need to say goodbye..."_

_-_

-

O sol matinal batia forte, acabando por atravessar a fina cortina bege, na cama, debaixo dos lençóis confortáveis, Relena dormia tranqüilamente, há muito o sol não a acordava de manhã.

Os cabelos loiros estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro, cor de trigo, relusentes, ouro líquido, perfeição dourada, uma cena de quadro.

O despertador toca, tirando-a do maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos, onde tudo é possível, perfeito e maravilhoso. A garota abre os olhos lentamente, os coçando demorada, preguiçosa. Afinal, aquele seria apenas mais um dia de faculdade.

Durante o tempo que permanceram separados, Relena aprendera muitas coisas, sobre ela, e sobre o mundo. Podia-se dizer que era quase outra pessoa. Esperava que fosse uma pessoa melhor...

Obviamente teve momentos de fraqueza, onde tudo o que queria fazer era desistir, jogar tudo para o alto e voltar para os braços de Heero, onde nada parecia capaz de tocá-la, onde o mundo encontrava seu verdadeiro sentido.

Mas todas as vezes que, aos prantos, pegava o telefone, lembrava de tudo que havia sido dito e prometido, e desistia, voltando a colocar o aparelho em seu lugar, encolhendo-se um pouco contra suas almofadas, para depois levantar-se, decidida a seguir em frente. Tinha se tornado uma pessoa, ousaria dizer, forte...

Depois de uma rápida ducha, que era o que a fazia acordar pela manhã, desce as escadas apressada, carregando todos os seus pesados livros. Afinal, agora já estava no terceiro ano da faculdade, e estava procurando possíveis empregos de meio-período, embora sua tia lhe dissesse que ainda era muito nova e devia esperar por isso.

-Boa dia titia! - Diz, beijando-lhe a maçã do rosto, sorridente, para em seguida, sentar-se e colocar manteiga em uma torrada, animada.

-Vejo que acordou de bom humor hoje... - Comenta a tia, feliz por vê-la daquela maneira.

-Sim, sim... Sonhei com Heero... - Responde a loira, ainda com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, engole então a torrada quase inteira, bebendo o café por cima, apressada.

-Lena! Isso são modos! - Exclama a tia, chamando sua atenção, embora sorrisse, deleitada.

-Desculpe, mas estou com muita pressa – Responde, já saindo do local, dando um outro beijo na sua protetora, pegando sua mochila e saindo pela porta, sem olhar para trás.

O dia estava ensolarado, e a moça leva a palma da mão ao rosto, protegendo os olhos do sol. Olha para o céu por um instante, o calor era agradável, e a brisa prometia refrescar durante o dia inteiro, um dia perfeito.

Ouve o suave cantar de passarinhos e sorri, questionando-se como o mundo poderia ser um lugar tão perfeitamente agradável. Afasta-se da porta, atravessando o pequeno jardim verde, depois fechando o portão.

Pára na calçada, olhando em volta, e de tão distraída que estava, não nota uma presença que a observava de longe.

O vento bate forte, fazendo com que os cabelos de Relena voem alto, livres, fazendo com que ela volte a sorrir, Relena adorava aqueles pequenos momentos que tirava para aproveitar seu dia. Nisso, sente-se observada e vira seu rosto devagar.

Ao ver quem a encarava de longe, um sorriso trêmulo surge em seus lábios. E ainda sem acreditar no que via, deixa sua mochila ir ao chão, caminhando em direção ao estranho, com passos lentos e cuidadosos, mas, ao chegar perto o suficiente para perceber que não estava tendo ilusões, corre em sua direção, pronta para se jogar em seus braços.

-Heero! - Diz ao alcançá-lo, abraçando-o com força, sentindo lágrimas virem a seus olhos, e sentindo ele segurar sua cintura com força.

-Relena... - Ele suspira, devagar, sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos. Ele segura o rosto dela em suas mãos, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorriam.

-Você voltou... Voltou para mim, para me buscar... Não é uma ilusão... - Ela chorava ainda mais. Ele então se precipita, tomando seus lábios, em um beijo de saudade e paixão, primeiramente contidos e depois, totalmente apaixonados.

-Sim, eu voltei... - Ele murmura em uma voz rouca, entre um beijo e outro, abraçando-a com força – Para nunca mais te deixar...

-Eu te amo Heero, eu te amo! - Ela responde, eufórica, voltando a beijá-lo, fascinada.

-Eu também, minha Relena... - Ele fala de volta, enquanto brincava com algumas mechas de seu cabelo.

O vento batia forte, e a blusa branca de Heero esvoaçava, assim como seus cabelos castanhos-chocolate, o vestido azulado de Relena fazia movimentos rápidos contra o vento, e seu cabelo estava espalhado pelo ar, encobrindo com um pequeno véu, a cena de reencontro, que aos olhos do casal apaixonado, sempre seria perfeita.

Agora, podiam, enfim, recomeçar, como se estivessem a se conhecer de novo, como novas pessoas, pessoas mais fortes e independentes, nas quais um sempre pudesse contar com a ajuda do outro. Começar um novo capítulo na história de suas vidas, juntos, para não mais se separarem...

Pois agora eles sabiam, haviam descoberto que não importa onde estivessem, não importa o que acontecesse, mesmo saíssem com feridas abertas que perdurariam por anos... Sempre haveria algo pelo que lutar.

Descobriram que juntos superariam a dor, e que mesmo quando sozinhos, sempre teriam as lembranças um do outro, e que seu amor viveria para sempre em seus corações, não importando em que situações se encontrassem.

E mesmo que existissem memórias dolorosas, poderiam prosseguir sempre em frente, pois finalmente aprenderam que sempre há esperança em algum lugar no mundo, basta abrir espaço para ela.

E, por fim, apreneram que sempre haverá alguma luz desde que você a procure dentro de você...

E disso, juntos, nunca mais poderiam se esqucer...

* * *

Olá pessoas... Pois é... Acabou! ^^

Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu, particularmente, gostei bastante. Eles cresceram, não no físico, mas como pessoas, e fizeram isso um pelo outro...  
O final era suposto para ficar pequeno mesmo, pois é apenas uma finalização da estória.

Me lembrou um pouco o final de Sakura Card Captors... Mudando de assunto, esse não era o fim original, porque esse, sumiu sem deixar rastros, quando eu fui ver no meu computador, tinha apenas um pedacinho dele e o resto tinha sumido... Eu procurei no pen drive, no outro computador... E nada, então eu reescrevi, mais ou menos como eu me lembrava que era, então podem ter certeza que, mesmo diferentinho, era algo como esse...

De qualquer forma, obrigada por todo o apoio, esse é mais um que chega ao fim, e fico tremedamente feliz com isso ^^

Obrigada a **Scath**,** Co-Star**,** Lica** e** Camilota **^^ Vocês me deram o apoio que eu precisava para continuar indo, realmente, muito obrigada por isso :D

Já estou terminando uma outra fic, então creio que não demorarei a postá-la aqui... ^^

Até a próxima, beijos! :P

**20.02.2009**


End file.
